elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
2920, Herzfeuer, Band IX
2920, Herzfeuer, Band IX ist ein Buch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim *Altar des Beschwörers: Auf dem Altar *Dämmerstern: In Mörser und Stößel hinter der Ladentheke *In einem abgelegen unmarkierten Ort in den Bergen westlich der Blutschanze *Als Belohnung zum Abschluss der Quest Ran an die Bücher *Reiffelsenhöhle: Auf einem kleinen Tisch in dem Raum südlich nach dem Raum mit dem Gegner *Südlich der Kiefernwacht und westlich der Wächtersteine auf einem Tisch neben einem Skelett Oblivion *Bruma: Nordwestliche Ecke des ersten Abschnittes vom Kapellraum *Als zufälliges Lehrbuch-Item während der Quest Alles an seinem Ort Morrowind *Caldera, Magiergilde: Im obersten Regalbrett in dem Regal beim Eingang *Nallit : Im großen „Raum“ der Höhle auf einem Tisch, auf welchem auch andere Bücher und Schriftrollen liegen *Tel Mora, oberer Turm: Rechts neben dem Eingang Inhalt 2. Herzfeuer 2920 Gideon, Schwarzmarsch Die Kaiserin Tavia lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett. Den heißen Spätsommerwind, der die Fensterläden ihrer Zelle immer wieder gegen die Eisenstäbe schlagen ließ, konnte sie nicht spüren. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie Feuer an, und dennoch schluchzte sie unkontrollierbar und wrang ihren letzten Gobelin in den Händen. Ihr Klagen hallte durch die hohlen Hallen des Schlosses Giovese und ließ die Dienstmägde beim Waschen und die Wachen in ihren Unterhaltungen innehalten. Eine ihrer Zofen kam die enge Treppe hinauf, um nach ihrer Herrin zu sehen, aber ihr Gardeführer Zuuk stand am Eingang und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat gerade erfahren, dass ihr Sohn tot ist", sagte er leise. 5. Herzfeuer 2920 Die Kaiserstadt, Cyrodiil "Eure Kaiserliche Hoheit", sagte der Potentat Versidue-Shaie durch die Tür. "Ihr könnt die Tür öffnen. Ich versichere Euch, dass Ihr vollkommen sicher seid. Niemand will Euch umbringen." "Maras Blut!" kam die Stimme des Kaisers Reman III., gedämpft, hysterisch und von Wahnsinn gefärbt. "Jemand hat den Prinzen ermordet und er trug meinen Schild! Sie könnten gedacht haben, dass ich es bin!" "Ihr habt vollkommen Recht, Eure Kaiserliche Hoheit", antwortete der Potentat, jeglichen spöttischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme tilgend, während er verächtlich die schwarzen Schlitzaugen verdrehte. "Und wir müssen die Übeltäter, die für den Tod Eures Sohnes verantwortlich sind, finden und bestrafen. Aber wir können es nicht ohne Euch tun. Ihr müsst für Euer Kaiserreich tapfer sein." Keine Antwort. "Ihr müsst zumindest herauskommen und die Anweisung für Gräfin Rijjas Hinrichtung unterzeichnen", rief der Potentat. "Lasst uns den einen Verräter und Mörder, von dem wir wissen, beseitigen." Eine kurze Pause und dann das Geräusch von über den Boden geschobenen Möbeln. Reman öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt, aber der Potentat konnte sein wütendes, ängstliches Gesicht und den schrecklichen Wulst zerfleischten Gewebes, der einst sein rechtes Auge war, sehen. Trotz der besten Heiler im Kaiserreich war es dennoch ein grauenvolles Andenken an Gräfin Rijjas Werk in der Thurzo-Festung. "Gebt mir die Anweisung", knurrte der Kaiser. "Ich werde sie mit Vergnügen unterschreiben." 6. Herzfeuer 2920 Gideon, Cyrodiil Das seltsame blaue Leuchten des Irrlichts, das, wie ihr gesagt wurde, eine Kombination aus Sumpfgasen und spiritueller Energie war, hatte sie bei jedem Blick aus ihrem Fenster geängstigt. Nun erschien es merkwürdig beruhigend. Jenseits des Moores lag die Stadt Gideon. Es war seltsam, dachte sie, dass sie niemals einen Fuß auf ihre Straßen gesetzt hatte, obwohl sie die Stadt jeden Tag seit 16 Jahren beobachtet hatte. "Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, dass ich etwas vergessen habe?" fragte sie und drehte sich herum, um den treu ergebenen Kothringi Zuuk anzusehen." Ich weiß genau, was zu tun ist", sagte er nur. Er schien zu lächeln, aber die Kaiserin erkannte, dass es nur ihr eigenes Gesicht war, das sich in seiner silbrigen Haut widerspiegelte. Sie lächelte und hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. "Stellt sicher, dass Ihr nicht verfolgt werdet", warnte sie. "Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Gatte weiß, wo mein Gold all diese Jahre versteckt war. Und nehmt Euch Euren Anteil davon. Ihr seid mir ein guter Freund gewesen." Die Kaiserin trat einen Schritt vor und entschwand aus seiner Sicht in den Dunst. Zuuk setzte die Stäbe wieder in das Turmfenster ein und warf eine Decke über einige Kissen auf ihrem Bett. Mit ein wenig Glück würden sie ihren Körper nicht vor dem Morgen auf dem Rasen entdecken. Er hoffte, zu dieser Zeit bereits die Hälfte des Weges nach Morrowind zurückgelegt zu haben. 9. Herzfeuer 2920 Phrygias, Hochfels Die sonderbaren Bäume zu allen Seiten ähnelten knotigen Haufen, von roten, gelben und orangefarbigen Explosionen gekrönt, wie ein Insektenhaufen, der Feuer gefangen hatte. Die wrothgarianischen Berge entschwanden in den nebligen Nachmittag. Turala staunte über den Anblick, so fremd, so anders als Morrowind, als sie mit ihrem Pferd auf eine offene Weide trottete. Hinter ihr, mit dem Kopf auf der Brust und Bosriel wiegend, schlief Cassyr. Für einen Moment erwog Turala, über den niedrigen, angestrichenen Zaun, der das Feld durchkreuzte, zu springen, aber sie überlegte es sich anders. Cassyr sollte noch einige Stunden schlafen, bevor ihm die Zügel übergeben wurden. Als das Pferd das Feld betrat, sah Turala das kleine, grüne Haus auf dem nächsten Berg, halb versteckt im Wald. Das Bild war so malerisch, dass sie fühlte, wie sie in einen angenehmen Halbschlaf fiel. Das Tuten eines Hornes brachte sie mit einem Schaudern zurück in die Realität Cassyr öffnete die Augen. "Wo sind wir?" zischte er. "Ich weiß es nicht", stammelte Turala, die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Was ist das für ein Geräusch?" "Orks", flüsterte er. "Eine Jagdgesellschaft. Nehmt schnell Kurs auf das Dickicht." Turala lenkte das Pferd in die kleine Baumansammlung. Cassyr übergab ihr das Kind und stieg ab. Als nächstes fing er an, ihre Taschen abzunehmen und sie in die Büsche zu werfen. Dann hörten sie ein Geräusch, ein entferntes Grollen von Schritten, das lauter wurde und auch näher kam. Turala stieg vorsichtig ab und half Cassyr, das Pferd abzuladen. In der ganzen Zeit beobachtete Bosriel sie mit großen Augen. Turala sorgte sich manchmal darum, dass ihr Säugling niemals weinte. Jetzt war sie dafür dankbar. Von der Last des Gepäcks befreit, schlug Cassyr das Pferd auf die Hinterbacken und schickte es galoppierend in das Feld. Er nahm Turalas Hand und kauerte sich in die Büsche. "Wenn wir Glück haben", murmelte er, "werden sie denken, dass sie ein Wildpferd ist, oder dass sie zu dem Hof gehört, und werden nicht nach ihrem Reiter suchen." Noch während er sprach, wälzte sich ein Horde Orks in das Feld und blies in ihre Hörner. Turala hatte zuvor schon Orks gesehen, aber niemals in solcher Fülle, niemals mit solch einer barbarischen Dreistigkeit. Vor Vergnügen brüllend über die Stute und ihren verwirrten Zustand, hasteten sie an dem Wäldchen vorbei, in dem Cassyr, Turala und Bosriel sich versteckt hielten. Die Wildblumen flogen bei ihrem Ansturm durch die Luft und überpuderten sie mit Samen. Turala versuchte, ein Niesen zurückzuhalten, und dachte auch, dass sie es geschafft hätte. Dennoch hörte einer der Orks etwas, und brachte zur Überprüfung einen weiteren mit sich. Cassyr nahm all sein Selbstvertrauen zusammen und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Seine Fähigkeit war die Spionage, nicht der Kampf, aber er hatte geschworen, Turala und ihr Kind so lange er konnte zu beschützen. Vielleicht konnte er diese beiden niederstrecken, schlussfolgerte er, aber nicht bevor sie aufschreien konnten und somit den Rest der Horde anlocken würden. Plötzlich rauschte etwas Unsichtbares durch die Büsche, wie ein Wind. Die Orks flogen nach hinten und fielen tot auf ihre Rücken. Turala drehte sich um, und sah ein runzliges Weib mit leuchtend rotem Haar aus einem nahen Busch auftauchen. "Ich dachte, Ihr würdet sie direkt zu mir bringen", flüsterte sie lächelnd. "Am besten kommt Ihr mit mir." Die drei folgten der alten Frau durch eine tiefe Schlucht von Brombeerbüschen, die sich durch das Feld in Richtung des Hauses auf dem Berg zog. Als sie auf der anderen Seite auftauchten, drehte die Frau sich um und schaute auf die Orks, die an den Resten des Pferdes schlemmten: eine blutgetränkte Orgie zum Takt zahlreicher Hörner. "Euer Pferd?" fragte sie. Als Cassyr nickte, lachte sie laut auf. "Das ist eine schwere Mahlzeit, wahrlich, das ist es. Die Monster da werden morgen früh Bauchschmerzen und Blähungen haben. Geschieht ihnen recht." "Sollten wir nicht weiterreisen?" flüsterte Turala, entnervt vom Gelächter der Frau. "Sie werden nicht hier hochkommen", grinste sie und schaute dabei Bosriel an, der zurücklächelte. "Sie haben zu viel Angst vor uns." Turala drehte sich zu Cassyr um, der den Kopf schüttelte. "Hexen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass dies das Gut des alten Barbyns ist, die Heimat des Skeffington-Zirkels?" "Richtig, Schätzchen", kicherte die alte Frau mädchenhaft, erfreut darüber, so berüchtigt zu sein. "Ich bin Mynista Skeffington." "Was habt Ihr mit den Orks gemacht?" fragte Turala. "Dort unten im Dickicht?" "Geisterfaust auf die rechte Kopfseite", sagte Mynista und kletterte weiter den Berg hinauf. Vor ihnen befand sich das Gelände des Gutshauses: ein Brunnen, ein Hühnerstall, ein Teich, Frauen allen Alters bei Alltagsarbeiten, das Gelächter von Kindern beim Spielen. Die alte Frau drehte sich um und sah, dass Turala es nicht verstand. "Gibt es dort, wo Ihr herkommt, keine Hexen, Kindchen?" "Nicht, dass ich wüsste", sagte sie. "In Tamriel gibt es alle Arten von Magiekundigen", erklärte sie. "Die Psijics studieren die Magie, als ob es ihre schmerzhafte Pflicht ist. Die Kampfmagier im Armeedienst auf der anderen Seite feuern Zauber und Pfeile ab. Wir Hexen halten Zwiesprache und beschwören und zelebrieren. Um jene Orks niederzustrecken, flüsterte ich nur zu den Luftgeistern Amaro, Pina und Tallatha, den Fingern von Kynareth. Und zum Atem der Welt, mit dem mich eine enge Vertrautheit verbindet, wisperte ich, dass er diese Bastarde totschlagen solle. Seht Ihr, in der Beschwörung geht es nicht um Macht, oder darum Rätsel zu lösen, oder darum, sich den Kopf über muffige, alte Schriftrollen zu zermartern. Es geht darum, Beziehungen zu hegen. Freundlich zu sein, könnte man sagen." "Nun, natürlich wissen wir es zu schätzen, dass Ihr uns freundlich gesinnt seid", sagte Cassyr. "Das solltet Ihr auch", keuchte Mynista. "Euresgleichen zerstörte vor zweitausend Jahren das Heimatland der Orks. Davor sind sie nie den ganzen Weg hier hochgekommen, um uns zu belästigen. Jetzt lasst uns zusehen, dass wir Euch sauber und satt bekommen." Mit diesen Worten führte Mynista sie in das Gutshaus, und Turala lernte die Familie des Skeffington-Zirkels kennen. 11. Herzfeuer 2920 Die Kaiserstadt, Cyrodiil Rijja hatte nicht einmal versucht, in der vergangenen Nacht zu schlafen, und sie fand, dass die düstere Musik, die zu ihrer Hinrichtung gespielt wurde, einen einschläfernden Effekt hatte. Es war, als ob sie von selbst, noch vor dem Axthieb, bewusstlos werden wollte. Ihre Augen waren verbunden, somit konnte sie nicht sehen, dass ihr früherer Geliebter, der Kaiser, vor ihr saß und sie mit seinem intakten Auge anstarrte. Sie konnte den Potentaten Versidue-Shaie nicht sehen, seine Windungen fein säuberlich unter sich aufgewickelt und mit einem triumphierenden Blick in seinem goldenen Gesicht. Wie betäubt fühlte sie die Hand des Scharfrichters auf ihrem Rücken, um sie still zu halten. Sie zuckte zusammen wie ein Träumer, der versucht aufzuwachen. Der erste Hieb traf die Rückseite ihres Kopfes und sie schrie. Der nächste hackte durch ihr Genick, und sie war tot. Der Kaiser wandte sich müde zum Potentaten und sagte: "Jetzt ist es vollbracht. Ihr sagtet, dass sie in Hammerfell eine hübsche Schwester namens Corda hat?" 18. Herzfeuer 2920 Dwynnen, Hochfels Das Pferd, das die Hexen ihm verkauft hatten, war nicht so gut wie sein altes, fand Cassyr. Geisterverehrung, Opferungen und Schwesternschaft mochten ja gut und schön und bei der Geisterbeschwörung dienlich sein, aber sie neigten dazu, Lasttiere zu verhätscheln. Dennoch gab es wenig, worüber er sich beklagen konnte. Er lag gut in der Zeit, jetzt, da die Dunmer-Frau und ihr Kind nicht mehr bei ihm waren. Vor ihm lagen die Mauern, die seine Heimatstadt umgaben. Fast gleichzeitig wurde er von seinen alten Freunden und der Familie überfallen. "Wie verlief der Krieg", rief sein Cousin, während er auf die Straße lief. "Ist es wahr, dass Vivec ein Friedensabkommen mit dem Prinzen unterschrieben hat, der Kaiser sich aber weigert, es zu respektieren?" "So war es doch nicht, oder?" fragte ein Freund, als er zu ihnen stieß. "Ich hörte, dass die Dunmer den Prinzen ermorden lassen und dann eine Geschichte über ein Abkommen erfunden haben. Aber es gibt keine Beweise dafür." "Ist hier nichts Interessantes passiert?" lachte Cassyr. "Ich bin wirklich nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert, über den Krieg oder Vivec zu reden." "Ihr habt den Zug der Gräfin Corda verpasst", sagte sein Freund. "Sie kam mit vollem Gefolge über die Bucht und reiste weiter östlich in die Kaiserstadt." "Aber das ist doch nichts. Wie war Vivec?" fragte sein Cousin eifrig. "Es wird gemutmaßt, dass er ein lebender Gott ist." "Wenn Sheogorath hinuntersteigt und sie einen anderen Gott des Wahnsinns benötigen, wäre Vivec für das Amt geeignet", sagte Cassyr hochmütig. "Und die Frauen?" fragte der Bursche, der dunmerische Damen nur zu wenig Anlässen gesehen hatte. Cassyr lächelte bloß. Turala Skeffington leuchtete kurz in seinem Gedächtnis auf und verschwand sofort wieder. Sie würde im Hexenzirkel glücklich werden, und ihr Kind würde gut versorgt sein. Aber sie gehörten nun der Vergangenheit an. Ein Ort und ein Krieg, die er für immer vergessen wollte. Er stieg von seinem Pferd ab, ging in die Stadt und plauderte über belanglosen Klatsch vom Leben in der Iliac-Bucht. Anmerkung: Fortsetzung der Geschichte des Jahres 2920 im Band Eisherbst. en:2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire fr:2920, Atrefeu, vol. 9 it:2920, Il Focolare - Vol.9 ru:2920, Месяц Огня очага (т. 9) Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher